Born of Hope
by Silentforce666
Summary: Basada en "La última esperanza". Serie de oneshots cronológicos que explican ciertas viviencias de los príncipes gemelos. AU.
1. El nacimiento de la esperanza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**Disclaimer:** El presente trabajo está basado en la historia "La última esperanza", cuya propiedad intelectual es de la autora La Dama de las Estrellas.

"**Born of Hope"**

**Primer Capítulo: "El nacimiento de la esperanza" **

El día comenzaba a menguar. Lentamente descendía el sol tras las lejanas e imponentes montañas en el oeste. Las nubes se matizaron de oro y cobre en el cielo, donde las aves sobrevolaban perezosamente, regresando a sus nidos. La frondosidad del bosque se tornó ocre ante el cálido toque del astro en las copas rebosantes de hojas; los rayos de luz penetraron hasta los rincones callados de la floresta, creando sombras al contacto con los robustos troncos de los envejecidos árboles. Los sauces dormitaban en el silencio imperante; sus ramas se mecían lentas con el paso del viento, creando el sutil murmullo que era arrastrado en el céfiro hasta extinguirse. La enervante esencia de su madera añeja viajaba como si vida tuviera.

Surcaron la tierra húmeda los pesados cascos de los caballos que atravesaban el sendero solitario. Apresurados se movían entre las hojas y ramas secas que yacían en el suelo fértil, tratando de atravesar lo más pronto posible la hojarasca. Cinco jinetes, que armados de espadas y arcos, tenían como motivo principal llegar lo antes posible a la ciudadela del reino del Fuego. Sus largas capas blancas ocultaban los valiosos y mortales instrumentos de combate, dando gracia a sus siluetas regias; distinguiéndoles del resto de los reinos con el fino bordado de plata y oro, en la parte trasera de la prenda, que componía al hermoso dragón; aquel que engendró al linaje más poderoso de los hombres.

El camino empezó a tornarse cada vez más despejado, señal de estar próximos a arribar al corazón del reino. Los árboles altísimos, la maleza y troncos caídos quedaron atrás, ahora el pastizal de intenso matiz dorado era lo que quedaba ante sus ojos; mas no era todo. Cercanas se veían las murallas que resguardaban la villa; imponente se distinguía la silueta del portento alas de fuego construido en acero sobre los enormes portones, y al final, elevadas gloriosamente, las torres del castillo se fundían naturalmente con la imagen de las montañas cercanas.

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó inconscientemente los labios de uno de los hombres; y sonrió al saber que no era el único que sentía aquella paz y gozo al estar cada vez más cerca de su hogar. Miró al frente, y de nuevo sonrió. Pocos metros delante de él y sus compañeros, cabalgaba apresuradamente el líder del grupo, con un nerviosismo que solamente ellos cuatro podían sentir emanar de él, pero que siempre intentaba ocultar tras esa fachada de imperturbable seriedad.

Siempre imponente y justo ante todos, pero de cálido corazón; respetado y amado por los suyos, temido por los enemigos; hijo de la estirpe de hombres más poderosa. Aquel al que habían jurado lealtad absoluta, al que decidieron proteger con sus vidas sin dudar, aquel hombre de larga melena añil que siempre veneraron, pero sobre todo tuvieron la dicha de llamarlo su "amigo". Así era Deuteros, su rey.

Shion curvó los labios por segunda ocasión, conocía bastante al peliazul como saber que estaba desesperado por cruzar por las enormes puertas. Miró hacia el oeste, donde el sol cada vez más se hundía entre las escarpadas montañas. La inminente llegada de la noche sólo acrecentaba la impaciencia del joven rey por estar lo antes posible en las estancias del palacio.

Desde la gran muralla vigilaban los centinelas de Naur, aquellos que con hábil vista podían divisar siluetas en la lejanía, siempre resguardando la entrada a la ciudad. Fue de inmediato conocida la pequeña compañía que se acercaba encabezada por el jinete del corcel blanco.

-¡Abran las puertas!- gritó uno de los capitanes- ¡El rey ha regresado!-

Y con esas palabras bastó para que la orden fuera acatada al instante. Decenas de hombres se movilizaron para accionar los complejos mecanismos que sellaban la entrada a la villa. El sonido del pesado metal, que conformaba los engranes y seguros, abriéndose se escuchó por todas partes con un crujido inmenso que captó la atención de la ciudadela entera. Toda persona cercana a la entrada detuvo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, centrando la vista en los inmensos portones que lentamente se abrían. El galopar fue haciéndose cada vez más nítido, más cercano y firme.

Deuteros atravesó el umbral de la entrada de un momento a otro, y su llegada fue motivo de celebración para los habitantes del hermoso emporio, quienes de inmediato armaron una algarabía a su paso. Ralentizó solamente un poco la velocidad que llevaba, pues ahora el conjunto de ciudadanos, casas y comercios se agolpaba a su frente y costados, obligándole a ir precavido. Toda persona presente abría camino al gobernante y su escolta, lanzando flores a su encuentro.

-¡Salve el rey!-

-¡Bendecido sea, mi señor!-

Y muchas frases más fueron dichas a lo largo de su cabalgata por la calle principal. Deuteros respondió con ligeras inclinaciones de la cabeza, pero realmente su pensamiento se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para detenerse. Ya veía cerca las paredes blancas de donde colgaban los largos estandartes de plata con el emblema del reino. Sonrió ligeramente, faltaba poco. Los seguros cascos subieron el camino ascendente hacia la magnífica construcción de piedra, avivando su carrera mientras contenía el aliento a medida que se acercaba.

El inmenso patio le dio la bienvenida con su hermoso resplandor a la luz del atardecer; las banderas colgaban libres, balanceándose en el aire; las enredaderas se aferraban a las paredes, y de sus ramas nacían las bellas flores que lo elfos le habían obsequiado. Haló las riendas del inmenso potro, logrando que se detuviera al instante en medio de un relincho. Ni bien lo hubo hecho el noble animal cuando Deuteros desmontó; su larga capa se removió en el aire al igual que la espada sujeta a su cinto. Dio grandes zancadas por los escalones que dirigían a la entrada principal del castillo mientras escuchaba que su escolta de caballeros ya lo había alcanzado. Los guardias abrieron presurosos las dos puertas de herrería oscura e inclinaron la cabeza con respeto. El joven peliazul no esperó por nada ni nadie; no era arrogancia o descortesía, sino que su corazón acelerado le hacía correr lo más rápido que pudiera por los pasillos y estancias.

No se detuvo. Corrió por la enorme estancia principal y después subió las magníficas escaleras talladas en piedra; la luz se colaba por los ventanales a los costados del amplio pasillo, recordando la retirada del astro sobre el éter. Apresurado continuó hasta que vio las puertas que deseaba y entonces de un solo movimiento con las manos las abrió de par en par. Rodeó el lugar con su aguda vista esmeralda; su pecho bajaba y subía a causa de la respiración agitada.

Se detuvo en el preciso momento que divisó la esbelta silueta recostada sobre la preciosa cama. El dosel de traslúcida tela le permitió verla plácidamente dormida, cubierta por gruesas mantas. Se acercó silencioso, pero con el pulso desbocado, con ansia. El largo cabello castaño caía libre por su espalda, destellando ante el contacto con la cobriza luz que quedaba. Rodeó el lecho con sumo cuidado. Corrió lentamente la cortina, contemplando fascinado aquel rostro apacible y hermoso; se sentó en el borde para estar cerca. Posó los dedos sobre la tez dorada, acariciándola sutilmente, acomodando los mechones que rodeaban la cara. Sonrió en medio de un ligero suspiro de alivio.

Ella se removió de pronto y él permaneció estático. Respiró profundo, después los párpados le temblaron, intentando despertar. Las negras pestañas se elevaron lentas, y tras ellas los somnolientos iris azules se acostumbraban a la luz. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los del peliazul. La joven se incorporó sin prisa, sentándose sobre el lecho. Alargó una mano para enredar libremente sus dedos entre la melena rebelde del monarca. Dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

-Deuteros…-

El rey no pudo soportarlo más tiempo. Se acercó hasta ella, sosteniendo las femeninas facciones entre las manos; escondió la cabeza entre sus hebras e inhaló la fragancia que desprendía la mujer. Suspiró nuevamente. Se separó un poco y buscó los delgados labios de ella para acariciarlos con los suyos propios. La besó profundamente, acercando el delicado cuerpo celosamente. Después de unos minutos, Deuteros alejó el rostro, posando su frente en la de ella.

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó divertida la joven.

-Casi enloquecía…- admitió en voz baja.

Ella rió por su respuesta. No era usual que Deuteros expresara sus sentimientos tan sinceramente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, recargando el rostro sobre su pecho. No mencionó nada en ese tiempo que lo sostuvo.

-No quise despertarte- se disculpó él.

-No importa. Al fin estás aquí…-

-¿Estás bien, Selena?- inquirió al notar el tono pálido de sus mejillas.

-Sí, lo estoy- respondió con una sonrisa- … y ellos también-

-¿Qué?- preguntó conmocionado. Ella mantuvo curvados los labios.

-Son hermosos- le dijo con una mirada deslumbrante.

-¿Hace cuánto…?- intentó preguntar, más la voz le temblaba.

Los ojos del gobernante se encontraban expectantes y más su cabeza que comenzó a dar vueltas. Dejó de respirar por segunda ocasión sintiendo que nada era estable ante la sensación de mareo. La reina acarició el rostro contrariado de Deuteros.

-Dos días- respondió tranquilamente.

-Perdóname- pidió apesadumbrado Deuteros- prometí estar aquí-

-No te culpes. Comprendo tu deber- lo consoló- tu viaje era importante-

-No, tú eres más importante- replicó en seguida, clavando los orbes verdes en ella.

La reina no respondió. Permaneció quieta y silente. Delineó con cuidado la mandíbula masculina, grabando en su memoria la sensación al recorrer el rostro del rey del Fuego.

-¿Quieres conocerlos…?-

Percibió cómo él asentía sutilmente mientras intentaba tranquilizar el paso acelerado de su corazón. Entrelazó los dedos con una de sus manos y apartó las mantas bordadas para levantarse. Deuteros sostuvo firmemente el enlace y esperó a que ella se incorporara completamente.

-Ven- pidió a la vez que lo guiaba.

El nerviosismo logró crear una sensación de hormigueo por su estómago justo cuando Selena comenzó a caminar en dirección a las puertas en la pared del costado. La joven tomó la aldaba plateada y la accionó para abrir la entrada a la habitación. Ella atravesó el umbral despacio y el rey la siguió con cuidado. Sus pasos fueron ligeros, no deseaba hacer ruido. La suave iluminación era brindada por los candiles colocados en las mesitas pegadas a la pared; los colores cálidos de los muebles componían una armónica vista del aposento. El rey sintió los saltos de su corazón nuevamente hacerse presentes al reparar en la grácil cuna al final. Estaba hecha de madera rojiza y lustrosa, confeccionada por el mejor artesano del reino, y desde la pared colgaban los pliegues de la seda blanca que formaba el toldo.

Selena se desprendió de la calidez del agarre con Deuteros y se acercó primera hasta la cuna. En cambio el rey se detuvo a escasos pasos, todavía inseguro. Ella volteó a verlo, completamente divertida. Extendió el brazo, invitándolo a acompañarla. El peliazul tomó aire de manera discreta, acortando la distancia. Posó los dedos sobre la barandilla y finalmente se detuvo al lado de su reina.

-Míralos- pidió Selena- ¿No son hermosos?- preguntó completamente embelesada.

Deuteros entonces desvió sus esmeraldas hasta el fondo de la cuna. Entreabrió los labios, dejando que el aire escapara, imposibilitándolo para respirar con normalidad. Ella tenía razón… eran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto antes. Tomó con fuerza la madera, sintiendo una emoción y alegría inmensas recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Ahí estaban, completamente dormidos bajos las inmaculadas mantas, uno al lado del otro, los herederos al trono de Naur. Deuteros sonrió ampliamente como rara vez lo hacía; había adoptado el mismo estado que Selena, mirando hipnotizado a los pequeños que eran idénticos, de cabello azul y la tez blanca… exactamente como él. Esos eran sus hijos. Selena acarició la cabeza de uno de ellos, con amor y cuidado.

-Él es Kanon- habló la reina- nació minutos después- explicó pausada- …es una suerte que haya logrado dormirlo hoy, es bastante inquieto…- siguió entre risas. Deuteros no apartó la vista de los gemelos- y él es Saga- dijo posando ahora su mano en la mejilla del bebé- tu apacible primogénito-

-Son perfectos…- susurró el monarca, a la vez que cautelosamente, tocaba el rostro pacífico de sus hijos con total devoción.

-¿Te gustaría cargar a Saga?- preguntó Selena. Deuteros abrió un poco los ojos- si tomo a Kanon, lo más seguro es que despierte- dijo nuevamente sonriendo.

Antes de que siquiera contestara algo, la castaña se inclinó sobre la baranda, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos. Lo sostuvo unos momentos, acomodando las pequeñas prendas con las que estaba vestido, arropándolo entre sus frazadas. Se acercó a Deuteros y delicadamente lo acercó para que lo tomase. Un inoportuno temblor aquejó los brazos del peliazul, no estaba seguro, pero deseaba hacerlo; se acercó un poco más, acogiendo el frágil cuerpo del varón entre sus brazos. Le costó trabajo acostumbrarse, sin embargo sintió la calidez manar de la diminuta silueta y sonrió nervioso. Era tan pequeño e indefenso, pero Deuteros pudo reconocer esa aura de magnificencia en el mayor de los gemelos; aquella energía presente en su linaje y que corría por sus mismas venas.

Acercó el rostro al de su hijo, rozando apenas la punta de su nariz con la de él. Sostuvo la pequeña mano que estaba descubierta y su gozo fue aún mayor al sentir el fuerte agarre de Saga en su pulgar derecho. Deuteros anduvo unos pasos por la habitación, fascinado y sin perder la sonrisa.

Se acercó al ventanal y corrió las cortinas. La noche ya estaba presente en el cielo con una completa luna de rayos plata. Abrió los cristales, avanzando al balcón. Observó la lejanía. El bosque estaba tranquilo hasta el horizonte, ahora tiñéndose de blanco. Las antorchas fueron encendidas en el castillo, las calles estaban iluminadas por los faroles, y las casas de la ciudad ya irradiaban con las teas en sus puertas mientras el humo de las tabernas se perdía en el aire. A lo lejos se escuchaba la alegre algarabía del poblado entre música y risas. El rey aspiró profundamente el fresco viento que cruzaba la noche. Arropó a su heredero, protegiéndolo aún más con sus brazos. Sabía que él sería digno de portar la corona de Naur y de construir un mundo más brillante del que ahora vivían. El dragón del Fuego le concedía su gracia y poder, el gobernante lo sabía. Orgullo y felicidad se reflejó en su faz. Deuteros sabía que la esperanza había nacido al mismo tiempo que sus hijos.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Saga, mi pequeño príncipe…- susurró.

_**Fin 1er. Capítulo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Ta-dán! aquí les traigo uno de mis nuevos trabajos, el cual, como ya mencioné, está basado en la increíblemente maravillosa historia de mi querida amiga La Dama de las Estrellas, "La última esperanza", la cual si no han leído... Qué esperan para hacerlo?, y bueno, espero que les guste y me dejen su comentario :P.

Dedicado a:

La Dama de las Estrellas (Gracias por darme tu aprobación y apoyo!)

Sunrise Spirit (Gracias por ser mi cómplice! ;P).


	2. Lecciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**Disclaimer:** El presente trabajo está basado en la historia "La última esperanza", cuya propiedad intelectual es de la autora La Dama de las Estrellas.

"**Born of Hope"**

**Segundo Capítulo: "Lecciones"**

Naur despertaba de nuevo. Los cálidos rayos del sol en aquella mañana hacían relucir los estandartes sobre las torres del castillo, que se apreciaban a la distancia gracias a su gran tamaño y el sutil movimiento en el aire de los emblemas bordados. Las actividades de la ciudadela habían comenzado a primera hora, como de costumbre. La calle principal estaba rebosante de personas yendo de un lugar a otro entre los múltiples puestos del mercadillo. Los diferentes aromas se mezclaban en el ambiente: pan recién horneado, especias, el perfume de las flores, todo era una fusión perfecta que cualquiera podía percibir con tan sólo una caminata por el lugar.

Los niños corrían entre risas, preocupados solamente por conseguir los primeros frutos de la colecta, disfrutando de la inigualable paz que la ciudad brindaba a todos. Había algunos soldados por las calles, atentos a la seguridad de los habitantes y del reino mismo. Los centinelas caminaban a lo largo de la enorme muralla que protegía la entrada, ataviados con las pulidas armaduras y la capa blanca, atentos al más leve movimiento fuera de orden en los territorios del bosque y las montañas cercanas. Simplemente Naur era un lugar de ensueño…

Además de todo, la enorme estatua de piedra negra, que representaba al Señor de los Dragones, permanecía imponente sobre su base en la entrada al corazón del reino, con el misterioso y etéreo halo que le rodeaba siempre. Parecía observar con detenimiento a través de los preciosos orbes de ónix, vigilante a cualquier amenaza que pudiera caer sobre su gente. Y si el poblado de Naur era ciegamente fiel a dos cosas, esas eran a su rey y al dragón.

Más arriba, sobre la elevación que sostenía la morada real, el ajetreo de la corte y los patios de entrenamiento no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a movimiento y pendientes por hacer. El numeroso conjunto de caballeros se extendía por lo largo y ancho de los campos de armas y caballeriza, con los intensos entrenamientos a los que era sometido cualquier miembro parte del ejército. Pero de entre todos, siempre resaltaba un conjunto en especial, aquel que era conformado por solamente los mejores hombres del reino y mirados con fascinación a su paso; capitanes entre capitanes, de quienes la sangre de valientes guerreros corría por sus venas… Los Naurilors, los hijos del Fuego.

Los conjuntos de soldados estaban concentrados en sus tareas, escuchando atentamente cada una de las instrucciones que los superiores les daban. Era todo un deleite contemplar los adiestramientos a cargo de los caballeros, pues sus múltiples destrezas y el inigualable intelecto estratégico componían la perfecta guía para los jóvenes que estaban a su cargo. Ellos formaban a los mejores jinetes, los mejores arqueros y espadachines. Tan sólo bastaba contemplar sus rostros orgullosos y sonrisas cargadas de seguridad para seguirles en cualquier empresa.

-¡Cinco minutos!- anunció Shion a sus hombres.

El escuadrón inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza a su capitán, agradeciendo el descanso después de pasar horas en la práctica. Se replegaron presurosos en busca de agua o sombra, mientras el elfo limpiaba diligentemente su espada. El metal resplandeció con el toque del sol, forzándole a entrecerrar los ojos un instante, después la guardó en su vaina con un ágil movimiento; era mortal en el manejo de aquella arma, pero al igual que Sísifo, sus habilidades eran más notables con un arco entre las manos. Cruzó los brazos y permaneció en el mismo lugar, aunque mirando alrededor. Sonrió de inmediato al notar la cara de descontento que tenía Kardia ante su escuadrón, metros más adelante. El Naurilor peliazul era conocido por su poca paciencia y el constante perfeccionismo del combate; no era piadoso en cuanto a errores mínimos se refería. Shion negó sutilmente, aún divertido, y recorrió los territorios de práctica, deteniéndose en los escalones que daban entrada a los pasillos del castillo, desde donde venía una conocida silueta para él. Levantó los lunares, curioso.

La joven dama se acercó hasta el Naurilor a toda prisa. Esquivando graciosamente las armas regadas por el pasto y los hombres que entorpecían su camino. Lo alcanzó rápidamente, respirando con agitación en un intento por recuperar el aliento. El elfo posó una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado ante su repentina presencia.

-Los príncipes…- alcanzó a decir entre jadeos. Shion arrugó el ceño de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede con ellos?-

-Sólo fueron unos momentos… ¡No puedo hallarlos por ninguna parte!- exclamó aún agitada.

-Eh, tranquila- pidió el caballero- no comprendo, ¿Dónde están los príncipes?- inquirió con seriedad.

-Querían jugar en los jardines, así que los llevé. Sólo desvié la mirada cinco segundos ¡Y ya no estaban!, no sabía a quién más acudir, mi señor- explicó con rapidez la nana de los gemelos, a punto de romper en lágrimas; llevó ambas manos a la cara- el rey va a matarme…-

Shion suspiró sin contestar a aquello. Afirmarlo no mejoraría el estado de la muchacha, porque a pesar de que Deuteros era piadoso, estaba seguro de que si algo había ocurrido a los niños, él realmente la mataría.

-Los buscaré, no deben estar lejos-

Sin esperar respuesta, el Naurilor corrió a través del campo, dirigiéndose a los extensos pasillos.

**…**

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó el menor de los gemelos, ligeramente impaciente.

-Debe estar por aquí- aseguró Saga.

El infante peliazul continuó avanzando por el denso follaje de sauces que componía el fondo del patio trasero del palacio, el cual era enorme. Ahí crecían bellísimas flores en múltiples áreas, acompañadas de las enredaderas que se arraigaban a la fuente central con su eterno flujo de límpidas aguas. Todo sobre el intenso forraje verde de hierba que crecía brillante. Los gemelos se habían adentrado a la arboleda, que si bien no era comparable a un bosque, para ellos sí resultaba enorme.

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó el mayor con entusiasmo.

Ambos niños corrieron hacia un agujero en la tierra, desde donde asomaba la cabeza un conejo blanco, pero al ver a los gemelos acercarse, el animalillo se adentró a su guarida. Kanon llegó primero hasta el lugar, y posando las manitas sobre sus rodillas, examinó cuidadosamente el lugar, dibujando un mohín de molestia.

-Se metió ahí- le informó a su hermano con un dedo- ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Lo sacaré- afirmó su igual, levantando las mangas de su camisa.

Saga se arrodilló, posando las manos en la húmeda tierra, aspirando el intenso aroma que desprendía ésta. Bajó un poco la cabeza, para mirar mejor dentro del agujero en el que cabía perfectamente. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, comenzando a entrar despacio. Se arrastró por el túnel, tratando de llegar más al fondo, sin embargo no veía con claridad. Continuó un poco más, hasta que por fin lo vio, arrinconado y tembloroso, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. El príncipe estiró un brazo para alcanzarlo, y a pesar de que el conejo intentó zafarse, finalmente se vio atrapado entre las pequeñas manos del peliazul. Saga retrocedió entonces, sin soltar al suave animal, hasta llegar a la entrada.

De a poco, el gemelo salió de la brecha. Kanon lo sujetó para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Ambos miraron entonces a la criatura que permanecía asustada. El menor acarició su cabeza con intención de tranquilizarlo, comprobando que funcionaba.

-Mira- indicó Kanon a su hermano, apuntando a una de las patas traseras del conejo, con una herida abierta.

-Por eso se escapó de nosotros. Debe dolerle mucho- aseguró Saga.

Nuevamente, el animalillo se removió incómodo en su lucha por huir. Saga intentó sostenerlo, pero era escurridizo. En un momento quedó libre en el suelo mas permaneció estático unos segundos, moviendo nerviosamente los bigotes en su nariz. Los niños no se atrevieron a moverse tampoco en ese instante, sin embargo la liebre, presurosa, se echó a correr. Kanon intentó detenerla tirándose al suelo, logrando solamente caer de lleno. Se levantó de inmediato, y seguido por su hermano corrieron tras él.

Las largas ramas de los árboles, que formaban cortinas a su paso, dificultaban la visión de los niños. A lo lejos podían ver el bulto blanco moverse con agilidad a pesar de su herida. Kanon mantenía su atención en el camino por donde iba el conejo pero no en el de él; tropezó con una piedra que lo hizo perder el balance. Cayó al suelo, raspando la palma de sus manos. Sintió dolor en su pecho al impactar contra la dura tierra, pero no se quejó.

-¡Levántate! ¡Se escapa!- exclamó Saga, corriendo a su lado.

Kanon, con ardor en las manos, hizo como le pidió su gemelo y emprendió la carrera otra vez. Vio a su hermano unos metros adelante, mirando hacia todas partes.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el menor.

-¡No lo sé!-

-¡Saga! ¡Kanon!-

Los niños voltearon a sus espaldas ante el fuerte llamado. Shion corrió hasta ellos y se arrodilló de inmediato, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien. Abrió los ojos y levantó los lunares sobre la frente que lo marcaban como hijo del linaje élfico. Sin duda había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, tan llena de diferentes paisajes y experiencias, pero nada parecido a lo que se presentaba en ese momento. La ropa, que tanto esmero ponía la nana de los príncipes en mantener limpia y en perfectas condiciones, ahora no eran más que arruinadas piezas cubiertas de tierra y pasto, sin rastro del pulcro blanco que alguna vez tuvieron. Sus manos y rostros estaban igual de sucios, con ligeros rasguños. El elfo suspiró, aún sin salir de su asombro. Al menos no estaban heridos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? es peligroso que estén solos- dijo tomando los hombros de Saga. Pero el gemelo no respondió, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que intentaba retener- ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-No podemos encontrarlo…- sollozó.

-¿A quién?-

-Al conejo, Shion. Está herido- anunció Kanon con la misma tristeza que Saga- Ayúdanos a encontrarlo-

El peliverde abrió los ojos, sin comprender. No entendía para qué querían los príncipes a un conejo, o de dónde lo habían visto. Suspiró de nuevo, encontrando aquello demasiado confuso.

-Lo siento, niños, pero debemos volver al palacio- anunció el elfo con calma. Vio como los gemelos negaban de un modo idéntico.

-Tienes que ayudarnos a encontrarlo, Shion- sentenció decidido Kanon.

-¡Por favor!- suplicó Saga.

Una mueca adornó los labios del caballero. Sus deberes eran demasiados, y ya había retrasado la práctica de mediodía, y sin embargo ahí estaba, al fondo de la arboleda con los príncipes de Naur, intentando hacerlos regresar. ¿Desde cuándo los dos pequeños controlaban su voluntad?, sonrió divertido, tal vez ni se dio cuenta. Revolvió los ya desordenados cabellos de Saga con una sonrisa renovada.

-Está bien, vamos por él-

Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros infantiles y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión. El Naurilor se irguió y buscó con la mirada indicios del susodicho conejo, no sería difícil para él, estaba acostumbrado a analizar su alrededor y con la prodigiosa vista que tenían los elfos, seguramente encontraría lo que los gemelos buscaban.

-Se fue por ahí- indicó Saga, comenzando a caminar.

Buscaron entre los arbustos, las ramas y hojas, pero no parecía estar por ahí. Aquello resultó ser una caza furtiva y Shion realmente esperó que estuviera lejos y en buen estado, porque él comprendía la naturaleza y respetaba su curso, pero, por sobretodo, estaba seguro que si los gemelos querían una mascota para entretenerse, no era seguro para el conejo estar en sus manos. Vio cómo Kanon se arrodillaba a las raíces de un tronco y escondía la cabeza en el hueco que tenía el árbol.

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó de pronto- ¡Vengan!- pidió con movimientos de su mano.

Shion se acercó seguido por Saga, curioso de lo que su hermano veía. El mayor llevó las manos al cinto de donde colgaba su larga espada, negando con el rostro. Un niño de tres años había superado sus habilidades élficas…

-No lo alcanzo- interrumpió el menor, estirando todo lo que podía su bracito.

-Déjame a mí- pidió el peliverde, apartando con cuidado al gemelo.

Se posó en cuclillas, mirando a través de la enredadera que formaban las raíces salidas. Al fondo estaba la pequeña liebre, con miedo. Shion se acercó un poco más e intentó meter un brazo. Le tomó cierta dificultad traspasar, pues era más grande. Finalmente la mitad de su extremidad entró, suficiente para alcanzar al animalito, lo que no esperaba el elfo era que éste lo mordiera en un dedo tan fuerte que casi suelta una maldición de no ser porque estaban los gemelos tras él. Lo cogió con cuidado, a sabiendas de que lo había hecho por defenderse. Se hizo para atrás, retirando el brazo. Finalmente lo vio. Estaba temblando, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus patas. Shion se sentó sobre el pasto, sosteniendo al conejo entre sus brazos. Los hermanos se acercaron, procediendo a acariciarlo despacio.

-Tú eres un elfo, Shion. Puedes curarlo, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Saga con una mirada interrogante a la vez que le mostraba al caballero la herida que tenía.

-Puedo intentarlo…- susurró- vamos, tenemos que volver de una vez- anunció mientras se levantaba.

**…**

-Creo que es mejor si lo hacemos de esa manera, alteza-

-Estoy de acuerdo, Sísifo- respondió Deuteros.

El dúo caminaba por uno de los pasillos abiertos, cercanos a los patios. El rey y su caballero dieron vuelta en uno de los corredores, mientras se dirigían a los campos, cuando se detuvieron ante lo que vieron. Cruzaron miradas fugazmente y después volvieron sus ojos al frente, intentando no reír, pues Shion estaba ante ellos, con su uniforme sucio a pesar de que siempre lucía impecable, mas no sólo él sino también los gemelos, quiénes lucían peor que el Naurilor con aquellas ropas rotas y manchadas. Lo que más llamó la atención del monarca fue la bola blanca que sostenía Saga con sumo cuidado en sus brazos. El elfo abrió los ojos, avergonzado de encontrarse así con su señor, pensando rápidamente en alguna explicación.

-¡Papi!- gritaron a coro los niños, corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué ha… pasado?- preguntó desconcertado por lo que veía, mientras recibía a ambos.

-Majestad- respondió Shion inclinando la cabeza- le explicaré…-

-¡Mira, papi!- interrumpió Kanon- es nuestro nuevo amigo. Shion lo curó- habló rápidamente el menor, mostrando a su padre el vendaje que el elfo había hecho- ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?-

-¿Para qué quieren un conejo?- preguntó el rey con curiosidad.

-Nos necesita- aseguró el peliazul mayor.

-Saga…- susurró Deuteros, acariciando su cabeza- lo siento, hijo, pero no pueden tenerlo- les dijo a ambos, contemplando sus caras abatidas ante sus palabras- él no es un juguete-

-Pero…- intentó replicar Kanon.

-Es nuestro amigo- completó Saga. Deuteros suspiró.

-Les diré algo, lo cuidarán hasta que esté mejor, y si no quiere irse después de eso, entonces podrán tenerlo- propuso el rey con una sonrisa, observando la felicidad inundar las caras sucias de sus gemelos- ¿Podrán hacerlo mis príncipes?- preguntó colocando una mano en la cabeza de cada pequeño.

-¡Claro!- respondieron al unísono. El rey asintió y les dejó marchar.

-Insistieron en buscarlo- aseguró el elfo- le doy mis disculpas por importunarlo de esta forma- inclinó el rostro. El peliazul negó con una de sus escasas sonrisas.

-Tranquilo, Shion. Sé que te han arrastrado a esto. Era imposible que te negaras ¿No es cierto?-

-Son difíciles de contradecir, majestad- concordó.

-Lo sé-

-Realmente querían ayudarlo. Sabían que estaba herido y fueron en su búsqueda. A pesar de ser tan pequeños…-

-Tienen un gran corazón- completó Sísifo esta vez, mirando al par a lo lejos.

Deuteros no respondió. Sólo sonrió ligeramente, observando cómo sus hijos estaban más que concentrados en cuidar del animalillo. Deseaba poder mirarlos así por siempre, sentir a todo momento aquello que le llenaba el alma con tan sólo contemplar a las dos traviesas siluetas hechas a su imagen y semejanza, porque eran sus hijos, y él jamás podía negarse a algo que los hiciera felices, porque eran lo más importante de su vida.

_**Fin 2do. Capítulo.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Notas de la autora: **

De nuevo con un cap más de esta historia**. **Me sorprende el hecho de que hace unos días que lo comencé y hoy lo publico, creo que la inspiración estaba de mi lado XD. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Como ya dije este fic está basado en "La última esperanza", por La Dama de las Estrellas, si no lo han leído, háganlo ya!

_Como siempre, para: Damis y Sunrise ; )_


	3. Insomnio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**Disclaimer:** El presente trabajo está basado en la historia "La última esperanza", cuya propiedad intelectual es de la autora La Dama de las Estrellas.

"**Born of Hope"**

**Tercer Capítulo: "In****somnio"**

Era una noche hermosa, pues la luna estaba plena en el negro cielo cuajado de fulgurantes estrellas, fría y luminiscente en su redonda forma, bañando en plata a esa parte del mundo. Gris se volvió el bosque que se extendía frente a la villa hasta las fronteras del reino, custodiadas por las poderosas montañas durmientes. Naur descansaba. El ruido dentro del palacio se había consumido con la llegada de la noche. Los patios estaban silenciosos, y ningún alma, a parte de los guardias en turno, deambulaba por los exteriores. Las antorchas habían sido encendidas en cuanto las sombras cubrieron las blancas murallas del castillo. Las risas en la ciudadela se extinguieron con el pasar de la madrugada, y solamente las banderas ondeantes, desde las estacas de plata, se atrevían a irrumpir el mutismo. La paz invadía de igual manera cada rincón dentro de la morada, pues todos y cada uno de los que residían en el castillo se encontraban sumidos en profundos sueños, al menos, la mayoría…

El rey se removió sobre su lecho, despertando con dificultad en medio de la noche. Sentía un enorme cansancio, y sus ojos simplemente no deseaban abrirse, pero incluso, aquel tenue sonido le despertó. Pestañeó lentamente, siendo invadido por la mezcla difusa de sombras y pálida luz que colmaban sus ojos; miró a su lado, donde encontró el hermoso rostro durmiente de su reina descansando en el pecho desnudo de él. Desvió entonces sus orbes al frente, justo al marco de las puertas que sellaban su habitación, las cuales ahora se encontraban ligeramente abiertas, y con una pequeña silueta recortada entre ellas. Apartó con cuidado a Selena, incorporándose.

-¿Saga…?- susurró Deuteros- ¿Qué haces despierto?-

El infante se adentró a la habitación de su padre, a tímidos pasos; el pequeño camisón resultaba holgado para él, con el cual batalló en no pisar mientras avanzaba. Se detuvo justo a mitad de camino, donde la luz argenta de la luna entraba por la enorme cristalera del balcón. Saga tenía aferrada a una de sus diminutas manos lo que parecía ser la manta de su cama, mientras con la otra se tallaba un ojo intensamente. Permaneció quieto en el mismo sitio, solamente repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, fue entonces cuando Deuteros vio las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su hijo. Apartó las cobijas que lo cubrían y se levantó rápidamente hasta llegar donde el pequeño. Se arrodilló frente a él, posando una mano en sus rebeldes y cortos cabellos azules.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó despacio, tomando igualmente la manta que colgaba de Saga.

-Tengo miedo…- sollozó, sin poder contener las salinas gotas que brotaban.

-¿De qué?- quiso saber el rey mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su heredero.

-No quiero dormir… tengo mucho miedo, papá- admitió sin lograr calmarse- no me gustan mis sueños-

-Shhh… tranquilo, no llores- dijo en voz baja el monarca, limpiando las lágrimas de Saga, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos- ¿Qué hay de malo con tus sueños? ¿Algo te asusta?- preguntó de la misma manera solemne; el peliazul asintió.

-Hay mucho fuego, lejos de mí- comenzó el niño- pero también está oscuro…- sus hombros temblaron ante el intento por reprimir un nuevo llanto- tú no estabas, ni mamá… y un monstruo se ríe muy fuerte-

Deuteros entonces abrazó a Saga vigorosamente, intentando que no llorase. Se levantó con él en brazos, sintiendo en el acto el fuerte agarre del gemelo en su cuello. El rey acarició unos momentos la cabecilla de su hijo, y después su espalda, comprobando que el pequeño se tranquilizaba poco a poco. El mayor comenzó a andar por la habitación, pensativo y preocupado por lo que fuera que el gemelo estuviera viendo en sus sueños.

-Él me asusta, papá-

-Sólo fue una pesadilla, Saga. No tienes por qué tener miedo-

-Pero el monstruo…-

-Él no puede hacerte daño, ¿Sabes por qué?- inquirió Deuteros; Saga negó sutilmente. El rey tomó al niño por las axilas, levantándolo cautelosamente en el aire- porque tú eres Saga, príncipe de Naur, el más valiente de entre todos- aseguró firmemente, logrando una sonrisa en su primogénito- y nada puede dañar a un príncipe de Naur-

-¿Nada?-

-Nada- afirmó el joven, devolviendo al niño a la seguridad de su abrazo.

-¿Ni siquiera un gigantesco troll de las montañas?- preguntó inocentemente, y Deuteros rió.

-Ni siquiera un troll-

-¿Y un lobo salvaje con colmillos enormes?-

-Tampoco un lobo, porque cuando él te vea, ¡Saldrá huyendo asustado!- exclamó quedamente, tratando de no hacer ruido- así que no llores más, ¿De acuerdo?-

Saga asintió con renovada fuerza, y Deuteros besó su frente. El monarca salió de la habitación despacio, yendo hacia la de los gemelos, esperando que Saga realmente durmiera más tranquilo. Avanzó por el largo pasillo, donde sólo había dos puertas, la de su propia habitación y la de sus hijos. Giró la aldaba dorada, empujando la portezuela para abrirla. Había una pequeña candela prendida sobre la mesa bajo la ventana que mantenía visible el interior de la habitación, pues las pesadas y hermosas cortinas azules bordadas en oro mantenían alejada la luz y el frío nocturnos. Deuteros se acercó a la cama donde yacía Kanon completamente dormido; rió por lo bajo al verlo con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por la cobija, y la otra mitad expuesta, igual que siempre cada vez que dormía. Tomó la cubierta y arropó por completo al gemelo menor. Acarició su cabeza y sonrió. Dio la media vuelta a donde estaba el lecho de Saga, se sentó en el borde y ahí lo bajó con cuidado.

El heredero se acomodó rápidamente entre sus cálidas mantas, viendo a su padre con ambas esmeraldas brillantes que eran sus ojos, sin indicio de que tuviera sueño. El rey lo cubrió igualmente, asegurándose de que no pasara frío, y peinó con una mano las mechas añiles del infante. Deuteros sabía que Saga no volvería a dormir tan rápido como él deseaba; suspiró y esperó.

-Ya es tarde, Saga-

-No te vayas, papá- rogó el chiquillo, sujetando fuertemente su brazo- cántame una canción-

-Saga…-

-Por favor- insistió el peliazul- mamá siempre lo hace cuando es hora de dormir-

-Yo no sé cantar tan bien como ella- se excusó el rey.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…-

-Está bien, tranquilo o vas a despertar a Kanon- pidió en un susurro, arropando aún más al gemelo.

El rey suspiró lentamente, consciente de que tendría que hacer como su hijo le pedía, o no volvería a cerrar los ojos en lo que restaba de la noche. Se aclaró la garganta, un poco nervioso, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacer tales cosas como cantar, eso nada más lo hacía Selena, que con su melodiosa voz lograba adormilar a los gemelos cuando caía la noche. Tomó aire, y entonces su grave voz inundó la quietud de la habitación con una lenta entonación.

"_Et eärello, endorenna utúlien. __Sinome maruvan… ar hildinyar, tenn´ Ambar-metta…"_

Deutero miró a Saga, quien lo observaba mudo y con un brillo en sus pequeños iris verdes. Peinó nuevamente su cabello, logrando que comenzara a parpadear por el cansancio, como si de las letras se desprendiera una magia capaz de hacerle perder la fuerza a Saga.

-¿Dónde la aprendiste, papá?- preguntó curioso el niño, soltando un bostezo y acurrucándose en su almohada.

-Es una canción muy vieja… de un antiguo rey en una parte perdida del mundo…-

-¿Me contarás de él…?- insistió, cerrando lentamente los párpados. Deuteros sonrió quedamente.

-Mañana, mi príncipe. Ahora duerme…- murmuró, comprobando que su hijo ya estaba quieto.

Depositó otro beso en su frente, y cubrió con cuidado su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama, siendo cauteloso en su andar mientras se acercaba a la salida de la habitación. Abrió la puerta, decidido a dejar el aposento de los niños.

-¿Papá…?-

El monarca suspiró, cansado. Dio la media vuelta, encontrando a Kanon tallándose un ojo, mientras se incorporaba de su cama. Deuteros llevó una mano a su cara, regresando sobre sus pasos en dirección al menor de los peliazules. Esa iba a ser una larga noche…

_**Fin del tercer capítulo.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente! Aquí el tercer capítulo de las historias sobre los príncipes gemelos. No son una monada desvelando a su papi? XD yo le daría pastillas para dormir a esos niños, o algo! que son esas horas de no dormir? XD. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, porque sé que hay más de uno leyendo por ahí ;D.

Quien no haya reconocido la canción de Deuteros… qué vergüenza! XD, pero bueno, es la canción que canta Aragorn en su coronación (El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey) : P, ya saben, búsquenla y sabrán cómo se oye.

Para: _La Dama de las Estrellas_

_En honor a ti y a tu hermosa historia, que sin ella, esto jamás hubiera surgido!_


End file.
